Weight sleds have become an increasingly popular exercise device in indoor health and fitness clubs, many of which have limited open space. Weight sleds, also known as blocking sleds, typically support weights upon one or more skids which exert frictional resistance against movement of the sled. An exemplary traditional weight sled is depicted in US Patent Application Publication 2014/0073492. Weight sleds were originally designed for outdoor use where space and the damage caused by the frictional sliding of the skids against the ground were of little concern. The transition from outdoor to indoor use has come with certain challenges, including the need for substantial open space and installation of flooring that can withstand the abrasive effects of repetitive frictional sliding of the skids over the flooring.
Wheeled version of blocking sleds are depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,553 (a three wheeled skid-steer version) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,585 (a single wheel version) whereby frictional skidding is substantially eliminated, but at the expense of a loss in stability when pushing the sled—resulting in the need for an onboard operator to steer the sled of U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,553, or the need for additional space to accommodate the uncontrolled instability of the sled of U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,585.
Accordingly, a need exists for a weight sled designed for safe, nondestructive use in a confined indoor space.
Furthermore, traditional weight sleds suffer from a tendency to tilt forward during use, with the user lifting the work end of the sled (i.e., the end contacted by the exerciser) off the ground resulting in a loss of traction. While desired for certain limited training exercises, such as the teaching of proper blocking technique where application of a lifting force vector is desired, this variable decrease in traction is generally disfavored as it decreases the resistive exercise value of the sled.
Accordingly, a need also exists for a weight sled that remains fully and firmly in resistive contact with the ground during normal and intended use.